Unusual bonds
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: a one shot on some Rose and Christian bonding! After last sacrifice. Let me know if you want more
1. bonding

**So I was on facebook and I just had this overwhelming urge to write a Rose and Christian one-shot.**

**I apologize for readers of my other stories. I've been having a really, really, really bad time last couple of months.**

**ENJOY MY ONE-SHOT!**

Rose threw herself on the lounge, remote in hand eager to watch her favourite human TV show. Dimitri was on guard duty and she was trying to distract herself from how much she missed him.

Just when the TV show started to play Christian walked it. He shoved her legs to the sides and sat down smirking, ignoring her glare.

"So have I missed anything?" He asked, nodding towards the TV.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No Pyro you haven't."

She grinned to herself. When she came back from Russia she remembered thinking that that Lissa and Dimitri were two sides of her, now there were more sides. There was many people know in her life that held pieces of her soul. Lissa and Dimitri held the biggest of course but to her surprise Christian did too. There was a side of her and Christian that would always argue but they both knew that they could trust the other one with anything, after all, both carried parts of the other ones souls. They were brother and sister now and were close but only people who didn't know them well were surprised when they saw the bond between the pair.

Rose was pulled out of her thought when a pillow hit her head.

"Come on Rose, stop thinking so hard. I can smell the smoke from here," he said, jumping up of the lounge as she aimed a playful punch his way.

She stood up and began to walk slowly towards him, as he walked backwards. "Well you are the expert on smoke Pyro, but if thinking is going to hurt anyone it will be you seeing as you don't have many brain cells left in that thick head of yours."

Christian smirked at her. "Admiring my beautiful head now are you Rose? Sorry to disappoint but I'm already in a happy relationship but if Bel-"

Rose attacked, lunging at him, making him fall to the ground with her on top. The two wrestled for a bit, until Rose pinned him down.

"Mercy," he growled.

Rose got up, smirking while Christian just laid there, shaking his head.

"I really got to get more one on one training with you, Dimitri and Eddie," he said, as Rose extended her hand, helping him up.

"Well you would have been able to beat most Dhampirs if that makes you feel better," Rose replied as they resumed their seats on the lounge.

"Wow Rose Hathaway trying to make me feel better, I believe in miracles now," he joked, getting a punch in the arm in return.

They both settled in, eating the popcorn Rose had prepared earlier and the chocolate Christian had brought over as they watched NCIS: Los Angeles. Rose had become addicted to it when she and Lissa where on the run and Christian had become addicted to it towards the end of their time at the academy.

They spent the afternoon watching it, talking about friends and what was happening on the show. Both punched the air in excitement when Deeks _finally_ kissed Kensi on the season finale of season 4.

They looked at the time and saw that they had five minutes until Dimitri and Lissa finished for the day.

"Fight or magic?" Rose asked Christian as they looked around the room.

"Let's play scissors, paper, rock. If I win its magic and if you win it's a fight, deal?"

"Deal."

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Christian won, so they messed up the room, moving furniture to the side of the room then he scorched the walls and a little bit of the furniture.

Lissa and Dimitri walked in the room and both sighed in defeat.

"Is there ever going to be a day were you two don't mess up the Royal lounge room with your fighting?" Lissa asked, shaking her head at the two of them.

Rose and Christian smirked at each other. "Never," they replied at the same time, causing Lissa and Dimitri to sigh, shaking their heads in defeat.

As they helped Lissa and Dimitri move everything back to its original place Rose and Christian looked at each other, smirked then looked away. Their secret was safe. They both liked to keep people believing that they lived to agonize each other, while that was true to a certain extent they didn't do it all they time. Sometimes they just liked to have some simple bonding time.


	2. msn

**Ok so I was asked to write another one shot about these two.**

**Let me know how I go and if you want more. I open to any and all suggestions!**

**Please give me prompts!**

**I don't own any rights to VA or its characters!**

**The gang gets on MSN**

Christian – Rosiesbro (Rosie's brother)

Rose – Pyrossis (Pyro's sister)

Lissa – Spiritqueen (do I really need to say it)

Adrian – Spiritisart (spirit is art)

Jill – Waterprincess (again do I really need to say it)

Eddie – Badassguardian (once again do I really need to say it)

Dimitri – Russiangod (it just explains itself)

Rosiesbro What's up everyone?

Badassguardian Rose hacked out MSN accounts and changed out names….. AGAIN!

Pyrossis Come on you got to admit your name is awesome Eddie

Spiritqueen It's better than mine Eddie

Pyrossis Oh come on Lissa are you still upset that I would change it to Mrs Ozera.

Spiritqueen SHUT UP ROSE!

Pyrossis Christian control your woman!

Rosiesbro Nah what would the fun in that be?

Pyrossis Well for one I wouldn't kill you

Rosiesbro Nah you wouldn't kill me, mutilate me certainly, but not kill me.

Pyrossis I could keep you from having kids

Spiritqueen NO! ! ! ! ! ! !

Waterprincess Come on Rose I want to be an aunty.

Spiritisart And I just want to teach the kids bad habits

Spiritqueen No happening Adrian.

Waterprincess Adrian not even I'm going to let you do that and I'm bonded to you.

Spiritisart And who's going to stop me?

Badassguardian I have three words for you Adrian ….. Pyro and Rose

Rosiesbro Come on, not you as well Eddie

Badassguardian Sorry man just got stuck in my head.

Pyrossis Hey can I teach your kids to fight?

Rosiesbro Why?

Pyrossis Don't you trust me Pyro *fakes hurt*

Rosiesbro Not for a second.

Pyrossis And who knew you actually used that brain in your head. Always thought it was empty space,

Badassguardian filled with air

Spiritisart and spider webs

Pyrossis and just useless things, much like you.

Rosiesbro I think you have Adrian and I mixed up _sister_

Pyrossis no I've got it right _brother._

Russiangod What's with the sudden interest with teaching Lissa's and Christian's kids to fight Roza?

Spiritisart Hey what's with the username cradlerobber?

Bassassguardian Mason use to call him that. He was in awe of Dimitri.

Waterprincess Eddie, Adrian, we have to go. Angeline just got in trouble again.

Pyrossis What did she do?

Badassguardian She set someone on fire… again.

Russiangod Be glad she isn't fighting someone.

Pyrossis I swear if you say one more word Dimitri no sex for a month.

Spiritisart Tell us cradlerobber.

Rosiesbro Adrian don't you have some were to be and Dimitri you have guardian duty now.

Russiangod *signs off*

Badassguardian *signs off*

Waterprincess *signs off*

Spiritisart *signs off*

Pyrossis Hey Lissa…

Spiritqueen What is it Rose?

Rosiesbro You have a meeting….. in three minutes

Spiritqueen *signs off*

Rosiesbro When do you think they are going to notice our usernames?

Pyrossis My guess is they think that we hacked into each other's MSN accounts and changed the other ones name.

Rosiesbro They have so little faith in us.

Pyrossis We should do something to them all. Teach them a lesson for not having faith in us.

Rosiesbro I like the sound of this.

Pyrossis I was thinking ….. Exploding cupcakes, with some normal ones for us of course.

Rosiesbro Of course. Let's get baking them sis

Pyrossis Lets.

Rosiesbro and Pyrossis *signs off* to go something evil.


	3. Christian's birthday

**Let me know how I go and if you want more. I open to any and all suggestions!**

**I don't own any rights to VA or its characters! I only own Jack**

"PYRO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Rose yelled, coming out of her room to see Christian running down the hallway and down the stairs. Rose took off after him, chasing in into the lounge room where he stood on the other side, the coffee table between them.

"What did he do now?" Lissa asked, looking at her best friend and her boyfriend. The three of them, Dimitri, Eddie, Jill, Mia and Mia's guardian boyfriend Jack, with the rest of Lissa's guard of course, had come to Russia to talk to the Moroi and Dhampirs over here. They were staying in a large seven bedroom house that had three lounge room, five bathroom and a large kitchen adjacent to the dining room, all set on a hundred hectare plot of land with a pool.

"He took something of mine," Rose growled, "something I don't want him to see."

Lissa rolled he eyes. "Christian give it back to her."

Christian smirked over at Rose. "You mean this?" he asked mockingly, holding up a thin, long cardboard box in one hand, and another in his other.

"Yes," Rose growled, glaring at him over the coffee table.

"No I don't think I will," he replied, smirk getting larger.

"3…..2…..1," Eddie counted down, and right on time Rose lunged across the table, faster than Christian anticipated and got him down on the ground, wrestling him for the packages.

"Don't touch my stuff again," Rose growled, and then stormed out of the room, tightly holding the packages.

"How is that fair? It's my birthday," Christian whined to Lissa, as he sat next her, with her automatically leaning into him.

"Because you shouldn't touch her stuff," she replied as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer.

Christian shrugged. "She makes it so easy for me."

Later that night they had gathered in the dining room, having a nice meal for Christian's dinner. Adrian, Sydney, Mikhail and Sonya all came as well, with Rose's parents and Alberta coming later much to everyone's surprise.

Both Christian and Rose looked over at each other. Their group was an odd one for sure, but it was their family, something both of them never really thought they would have.

"So Rose am I not good enough to get a gift from the legendry Rose Hathaway?" Christian asked, smirking once again at her. Everyone but her had given him their presents.

"Of course not Sparky. Hell you're not even good enough to deserve to be in my presence" she replied automatically, while getting the presents she had hid behind her.

Automatically he recognised the two packages he had taken out of her room, hours earlier. He grinned over at her and she just looked at him.

He opened the first one only to stare at it in shock. It was a silver stake. It was decorated with flames (of course) with roses, crowns, a snake, two masks, a bunch of morning glories and miniature stakes, all coming out of the flames.

"Adrian did the in graving for me. The flames of course represent you Sparky, the roses are me of course. The largest crown is for Lissa, while the smaller two are for Mia and Jill. The snake is of course Abe and the masks are Sonya and Adrian. The stakes are for Dimitri, Alberta, Eddie, Mikhail, Jack and Mason," at that Mia's, Eddie's Christian's and Rose's face had a brief look of pain on their faces, but they shook it off. "And the morning glories are of course Sydney because Adrian hates Lilies."

Christian looked over at Rose again, who just nodded in return. Both didn't need to talk to understand what the other meant.

He opened the other one to find a box full of pictures. The first one was of Eddie, Mason, Rose, Christian and Lissa. The next was Rose and Christian after Spokane, just sitting across from each other, reading. The next few were Christian and Lissa, then one of Christian, Eddie and Mason, then Christian, Eddie, Rose and Mia. Then Christian and Rose, Christian and Eddie, Christian and Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Rose and Adrian, Christian and Mia, Christian, Rose and Eddie training, Christian and Jill, Christian, Dimitri, Rose and Lissa, another Christian and Rose and one with everyone in there in it, taking at Lissa coronation.

Later on that night, after everyone else had gone to bed; Christian walked up to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Thank you sister," he whispered softly in her ear.

"You're welcome brother. Happy birthday Pyro."


	4. Roses belated 18th

**Let me know how I go and if you want more. I open to any and all suggestions!**

**I don't own any rights to VA or its characters!**

"Christian where the hell are u taking me?" Rose demanded as Christian dragged her off to gods knows here.

"Patience Rosie. You'll find out soon enough," he laughed, glad she was blind folded so she couldn't hit him. Instead she dug the nails of the arm he wasn't holding into his arm.

"Darn that hurt Rosie!"

She growled. "Stop calling me Rosie."

"Not until you stop calling me Pyro."

"Not going to happen Pyro."

They continued walking, Rose praying that Christian didn't run her into a tree or something, which she wouldn't put past him if he thought he would get away with it. Hell she would do it to him if she could get away with it.

Soon they stopped and Christian dropped her arm.

"Don't hit me," he said softly, moving to stand behind her and he took off the blindfold, and moved away.

To Rose's surprise Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Dimitri, Jill, Adrian, Sydney, Alberta, Abe and her mum where all standing in front of her.

"What's going on?" she demanded, not liking the look they all had in their eyes.

They all grinned and stepped aside, revealing a few tables full of food, drinks and of course presents.

"Wh-what is all of this?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Well Mia, Christian and I were having lunch together, the day you, Eddie and Dimitri went out to go talk to a nearby academy and we all said how sad it was that you never got a eighteenth birthday party. We had planned one for that night, but it never worked out," Lissa looked away then, remembering when Rose left.

"So Christian said that we should have a small one now, with just all of us and we can give you the presents that we all had brought you and that we hoped to give you one day," Mia continued.

Rose looked over at Christian then who just shrugged. "Hey you know I can be nice occasionally."

"Yeah but we are only nice to each other once a year," she grinned at him, causing him to smirk back at her while everyone else laughed.

"Present time," Lissa said, clapping her hands, sharing a crazy smile with Mia and Jill.

From Eddie Rose received a cool silver dagger that had been charmed similar to a stake so she could kill strigoi with it, or save a strigoi if Lissa, Adrian or Sonya used it.

Mia and Jill got her kick arse black leather boots with the heels made of silver, a black leather jacket with the Dragomir dragon stitched on the sleeves in red and around the collar in red as well so she could wear it on duty in the colder months.

Adrian and Sydney gave her a picture frame with a picture of all of them from Christian's birthday the month before, along with a picture of her with just each of her friends, She stopped when she saw the one of her and Mason at the slopes.

"Thank you," she said quietly staring at it. The one after was Eddie, Christian, Mason, Mia and her at the spar, a picture she hadn't know was taken.

"How on earth did you get this picture?"

"I might have hacked into the retreat camera records a month or so ago and gotten this off it," Sydney said, blushing slightly.

Rose got up and hugged Sydney, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Jill and sat down, as Dimitri handed her his present.

It was a silver ring that she put on her ring finger on her right hand. It was simple and plain but inside was engraved _for my Roza_. Rose kissed him on the cheek.

Lissa gave Rose her present which turned out to be a large picture frame to fit all the pictures Adrian and Sydney had given her. Along the edges all of them, along with Sonya and Mikhail had written small messages for her. She knew that Sonya and Dimitri would have had to add theirs in the last few months but it didn't make it any less special to her.

Alberta, along with Mikhail and Sonya, gave her a series of books on self-defence, different styles of fighting and animal behaviour, knowing that she was into reading all that stuff.

Abe and her mother gave her a silver necklace with a miniature stake handing off it.

"So Pyro am I not good enough to get a gift from the legendry Christian Ozera?" She asked, mimicking what he asked her at his birthday party.

"Of course not Rosie. Hell you're not even good enough to deserve to be in my presence," he replied, mimicking her.

He handed her two presents. "Open the red one first," he said, taking a step back.

Suspicious she opened it to find three children's cooking book, cooking for dummies and children cooking utensils.

Rose grinned at him evilly. "Pyro remember the kitchen we share?"

He just grinned back at her. "Hey I'm Pyro remember. I'm sure I can handle whatever fire you start with your cooking," he replied.

She rolled her eyes at him and opened the other present and just stared at it in shock. It was a silver stake engraved with everyone she loved names, and their relationship to her. So Lissa, Mia, Sydney and Jill were her sisters, Eddie, Mason and Christian were her brothers, Adrian was her pain in the arse, Alberta was her favourite mentor, Dimitri was hers, Abe and Janie were her parents, Mikhail was her confidante and Sonya was her favourite teacher.

"I figured that you would want a new stake because I know how uncomfortable you are with the one you have now, seeing as what it was used for," they all flinched then, especially Adrian, Rose, Dimitri and Christian. "So I thought I'd get you one that had a good meaning behind it, that wasn't tainted."

To everyone's surprise, except Christian's, Rose gave him a hug.

"Thank you my brother," she said softly enough that the sensitive Moroi ears in the room couldn't hear her.

"Anytime sis," he replied.

**I always thought it was sad the Rose never got her party, or that her friends never got to celebrate this special event with her. I always thought they would have had to get her a present and had something planned. I thought it should be Christian who had the idea for this because the others wouldn't be sure if Rose would like this, but Christian and Rose are so alike that he would know that she need this, need her family.**


	5. Confiding in a friend

**Let me know how I go and if you want more. I open to any and all suggestions!**

**I don't own any rights to VA or its characters!**

**Thanks to Guest, SpiceRub, Talisa Ivashkov and bbloop for reviewing!**

_**Also MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And a happy new year as well!**_

Rose tapped her fingers on the counter mindlessly, lost in thought.

"Rose. Rose. Rose," Christian said loudly, waving his hand in front of her face to snap her out of whatever she was lost in thought about.

"What?" she snapped at him, glaring.

"Hey don't get mad at me Rose. I'm just trying to make sure you were ok," he snapped back glaring right back at her. They stayed like that, glaring at each other from across the table until Rose looked away and sighed.

"Can I ask you something, in total confidence, without having to worry about you telling Lissa or judging me?" She asked seriously, turning look at him straight in the eye.

Last time Christian had seen Rose looking this serious was when he glimpsed her parents talking to her and Dimitri at Lissa's coronation a week ago.

"Well I judged you a long time ago," he joked, but then turned serious, "but of course, this is between you and me."

Rose smiled slightly at his joke, but became genuine when he said the rest, but then it disappeared and she sighed.

"It's something Adrian said to me the day before Lissa's coronation. He said to me next time you're in bed with Belikov, stop a moment and remember that not everyone made out as well as you did. He called himself a victim because I cheated on him with Dimitri and then he said I have abandoned Jill to the royal wolves and made me think about what was going to happen to Eddie, who killed a Moroi because I wasn't there to protect Lissa and Sydney who disobeyed direct orders to help me and is properly in a hell a lot of trouble right this second because of me."

"Rose it wasn't your fault. Firstly sure you shouldn't have cheated on Adrian but that doesn't make him a victim. He's being a drama queen and needs to seriously get over himself because I'm sick of him moping around. It's getting on my nerves. Secondly you haven't dropped and abandoned Jill to the royal wolves. Sure Lissa is seriously mad that her father cheated on her mother but she said she is going to make some effort into helping her and Jill still had you and me. She isn't alone. She has watched the royals at school play games for years, she just had to get used to being a part of the games now and you know Mia is going to help her as well, and she knows more about blending in with the royals then we do. Thirdly what happened to Eddie isn't your fault. The guardians have told Lissa that they believe him and have set him to become Jill's guardian, once he gets off his probationary period his on at the moment. Finally Sydney's a big girl. From what you tell me she's smart and resourceful. She'll be ok and I'm sure she'll give you a call in a couple of months once the heat's died down, just to set your mind at ease."

Rose grinned at him. "Since when did you become helpful?"

He shrugged. "Blame Lissa. She's a bad influence on me."

"If you start hugging and smiling at people I'm going to seriously kick your arse."

"If I do start that, I give you permission."

"Like I need it."

They both laughed then and Christian started to make dinner, knowing Dimitri and Lissa would be back soon, while Rose set out the table.

"Thanks Christian, for listening," Rose said, half an hour later, as they brought the dinner to the table.

"Anytime Rose. I know you would do it for me," he replied.

"Yeah but I would judge you."

Christian held his hand over his heart in mock surprise. "You mean you haven't already. Rose I feel so honoured."

Rose punched him in the arm, as he started laughing and she joined in. They were still laughing when Dimitri and Lissa walked in five minutes later. They looked at each other and shook their heads. It was Rose and Christian, what else could you expect.


End file.
